


Finally happy

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic robron, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy snipped form their life together.. Warning; there will be cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally happy

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to pass the time until we get Robron back on our screens.

They sat together on the sofa watching TV, Aaron lay against Robert side. He turned, looked up at him and planted little kisses on his chest where the buttons of his shirt were undone. He shifted, kissed Robert's neck and laughed.

"Stop it." He squirmed.

"Stop what?"

"Tickling me. Stop it."

"You kiss me, I tickle you. It's how we do things."

"Oh, is it now? Since when?"

"Yup, and since.. now."

Aaron sat up properly, adjusted his t-shirt, rolled his sleeves up and lent against the opposite arm.

Robert shifted and lay down with his head on Aaron's lap. He pouted, "Kiss?"

Aaron leaned down and pecked Robert's lips.

Robert sighed, "You know your mum hates it when we kiss."

"She hates it when we do pretty much anything, we could be breathing in the same room and she would kick up a fuss."

"True. You know, sometimes I do it just to wind her up."

"Yeah, I know you do."

"I don't understand what her problem is," Robert sighed, his face pressed against Aaron's tummy. "I mean, it's not like we're doing anything wrong.. now." It came out as a murmur, "I know things were.. off?, for a while there, but we're alright now."

Aaron ran his hands through Robert's hair, "She's just.. over protective." he said, "I know she's my mum but she takes it to a whole new level.. half the time I want to strangle her with my bare hands."

"She just doesn't like me, doesn't think I'm good enough for you," He was half asleep at this point, Aaron's fingers still messing with his hair, "Then again, she doesn't think anyone is good enough for you."

"Nope. For some reason, she doesn't like anyone I go out with. Even if I'm only going for a night out with 'em. She has to know where I am all the time. I'm a grown man.. it doesn't matter. I'm happy with you, and she will just have to except it."

"Yes, she will. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to Robert's forehead, "Because I don't plan on letting you go, it took us a long long time to get to where we are and if I have anything to say, this is how it's going to stay. Not matter what my mother has to say."

"I love you, you know?"

"I know, and I love you too."


End file.
